


"Where the Fuck is Geoff?"

by SunflowersAndRedRoses



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Bros being Pals, UNO, death (kinda), have fun kids don't kill your friends, oof lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersAndRedRoses/pseuds/SunflowersAndRedRoses
Summary: In which Awsten's a sassy bitch, Jawn and Travis want to go home, Otto is concerned for everyone's well being and Geoff is punctual.





	"Where the Fuck is Geoff?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic since 7th grade so enjoy lol have a nice day :)

It was 2 in the fucking morning. Awsten groaned, he hated staying up this late.   
“Who’s fucking idea was this?” He complained, looking at his 3 friends. Jawn and Travis looked over to Otto, who smiled bright, yet with overwhelming sleepiness overcoming him. Awsten huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.   
“Do you know how much shit I have to do in the morning?” Otto shrugged, passing the box over to Jawn to shuffle the cards.   
“I don’t really care, but know what’s more important?” Otto grinned, passing out the shuffled cards. “Playing Uno at 2 in the morning,” he placed 7 cards on 5 different places for him and all his friends.   
“Well, we can’t really start playing without everyone here,” Travis commented, looking around the room. “Where did Geoff go off to?”  
“I don’t fucking know! Otto go look for him,” Awsten snapped with his eyes closed, clearly annoyed and tired.  
“You go look for him, I’m busy,” Otto shot back, while doing absolutely nothing.   
“Playing this game was your stupid ass idea, go find Geoff so I can go the fuck to sleep!” Awsten exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Otto. Jawn and Travis looked at each other confused, as none of them usually get angry with each other.   
“Fine, but now we’re playing five rounds instead of three,” Otto said, getting up from his seat on the floor. Awsten looked over to the clock, the time now reading 2:07.   
“Fuck, I’m gonna be so tired tomorrow,” Awsten rolled onto his stomach, going on twitter to look at random bullshit and cute dogs.

Otto walked into every room of Awsten’s hotel room, as they all decided to meet up in California and spend a couple day together and hang out. Geoff was nowhere to be found. Otto raised an eyebrow and quietly mumbled, “Where the fuck is he?” He heads down to Geoff’s hotel room, a couple doors down. He knocks on the door, “Geoff? Hello?” He turns the handle, just in case, and conveniently, almost like he’s the protagonist in a horror film, the door swings open. The room is pitch black, the bed neatly made and Geoff’s stuff placed on top, almost as if he didn’t unpack yet. Otto pushes open the bathroom door and he freezes.  
“Holy shit,” he whispered, his hand going up to his mouth. Geoff was unconscious, seemingly dead, on the floor. It looked like he had small dents all over his body, which was bruised all over. Otto gags and runs out of the room, back to Awsten’s room, banging on the door urgently, but not loud enough to wake the guests around them. Jawn opened the door after a couple seconds, blinking tiredly. “Move,” Otto breathed, pushing past Jawn. Travis and Awsten looked over at Otto, who looked frazzled.  
“Dude, what happened?” Travis asked, putting down his book.  
“Geoff’s dead,” he whispered. The 3 friend’s eyes widened, looking back and forth at each other.  
“What? How the fuck is he dead?” Jawn said sternly, walking back to the group.  
“He’s been with us the whole day! What happened to him?” Travis asked urgently.  
“Otto, dude. Why the fuck did you kill him?” Awsten rolled back over to look at the group, seemingly uninterested.   
“I didn’t kill him! You did!” Otto accused, pointing at Awsten.  
“No I didn’t, what the fuck? I’ve been sitting here the whole time!”  
“Well there were little dents all over his body, along with tons of bruises!”  
“That could’ve been anyone!”  
“We don’t all own 7 fucking toothbats Awsten!”   
The fighting went on for a while, Jawn going on his phone and Travis going back to his book. Suddenly, a knock on the door made them all go quiet, Otto going to answer it. When he opened to door, you could hear a pin drop.  
“Geoff? I thought you were dead or something?” Otto said looking him up and down. He had no injuries, but he looked really fucking tired.  
“Oh no, I wasn’t dead,” Geoff smiled, looking at the group. “I just really didn’t wanna fucking play uno,”.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was bad and purely for awsten & travis's slumber party. i'll write more fics because this was really fun lol sorry if it doesn't make sense :)
> 
> btw i "killed" geoff to eliminate to ship of gawsten being a possibility because there are s o m a n y jfc.


End file.
